The Upper Hand
by Driftingthought
Summary: Set during Rein Storm. What went on during the night that Vlad stayed at the Fenton's house and slept in the guest bedroom next to Danny? One-shot.


A/N: This is my first Danny Phantom story, set during "Rein Storm." It's a deleted scene story of sorts, and it takes place during the night that Vlad stayed over at the Fenton's house. Rated K+ for fight scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

The Upper Hand

There were certain days where Danny wished he could take a break from life. This was one of those days. A few hours earlier, his parents' ghost portal had released thousands of ghosts into Amity Park. In addition to all these new enemies, Danny also had to work around the clock to make sure that his family didn't find out about his half-ghost secret. But to make matters worse, Danny now had to deal with Vlad Plasmius, his archenemy, taking up residence in their house and sleeping in the guest bedroom next to him. Great. Just great.

Dinner was over, and everyone was in bed. Everyone, except for a certain Danny Phantom. He was awake and flying around the city, taking down any ghost that crossed his path. After a few hours of endless battling, Danny began to lose count of how many ghosts he'd beaten. The string of foes never seemed to end.

Deciding to call it a night, Danny flew back to his house. Intangibility allowed him instant access into his room, no doorknob required. Danny reverted back to his human form and fell onto his bed, but he found that he couldn't sleep despite the fact that his body was shot. His own thoughts kept him awake.

How many more ghosts were floating around and terrorizing the citizens of Amity Park? Who was this King Pariah that had driven all the ghosts out of the ghost portal in the first place? Was he really as strong as Ember had said? And what about Vlad—Danny clenched his fists as he thought about the man who was sleeping only one room over—how did he fit into all this? How in the world did he know Valerie, and why did he want Jack's battle suit?

Ignoring his own thoughts, Danny rolled over and tried to fall asleep. He wasn't even able to relax before he breathed out a frosty blue substance. He gritted his teeth. "Plasmius," Danny muttered. Without a moment's hesitation, Danny jumped out of bed and changed into his ghost form, not forgetting the three key words of, "I'm going ghost!" He turned intangible and burst into Vlad's room, not even considering using the element of surprise.

Vlad opened his eyes and got out of bed, standing up. He smiled deeply, not looking the least bit tired despite the fact that Danny had woken him up in the middle of the night. "Why, hello, Daniel. Are the bedbugs biting, little badger?"

"No, but they're about to bite you," Danny growled. He formed a green ectoplasmic blast in his hand and prepared to fire. "What are you up to, Plasmius? And. . .why aren't you ghost?" The energy ball that Danny was holding shriveled up and died. Danny blinked and landed on the ground.

"I'm not in my ghost form because I was sleeping, Daniel, as _you_ should be," Vlad said. "Why are you awake at such a late hour?"

Danny looked around, his mind racing. If Vlad wasn't in his ghost form, more ghosts had to be nearby. But how many, and how strong were they? Danny didn't know if he could withstand another attack; he was already so tired from the hundreds of ghosts he'd already fought. Not seeing any ghosts at the moment, Danny turned back to Vlad. "I'm just making sure that _you_ don't try to kill my dad or go after my mom. And you're not gonna steal that battle suit."

Vlad's smile deepened. "And I suppose you know exactly what my plans are after that, hm?"

Danny thought of shooting an ectoplasmic blast at Vlad. No, he had to conserve energy to fight _real_ ghosts, not crazy, messed up billionaires. "Be careful, Plasmius. I'm a lot stronger and smarter than you think."

"Is that so?" Vlad asked, laughing slightly. "Well, I don't think you'll have any time to worry about me. Not with all the trouble you're dealing with."

Danny had no idea what Vlad was talking about, but he soon got his answer. Moments later, two bat-like ghosts floated through the ceiling and began attacking him. After firing only two ectoplasmic blasts at the ghosts, Danny found himself panting. He was already weakening, and the fight had only just begun!

Vlad seemed to be content to simply watch the battle unfold, not making any move to help. Not that Danny expected, wanted, or _needed_ his help. He didn't need the help of a lonely, old, cat-owning fruit loop—

One of the bats' wings slammed into Danny's stomach, throwing him into a wall. He nearly reverted back to human form out of exhaustion. This was going nowhere. Danny would have to get the thermos—

"First dinner, now entertainment?" Vlad called up to Danny, the humor in his voice obvious. "If that bungling oaf Jack Fenton didn't live here, I'd visit this house as much as possible."

Gritting his teeth, Danny fired a emerald energy beam at Vlad, who simply sidestepped the attack. The two ghosts took advantage of the break in Danny's concentration, attacking simultaneously and tossing Danny head-over-heels through the air. Both ghosts charged up large spheres of energy. Danny covered his face but already knew that the combination of both attacks would knock him unconscious.

Two rays of deep pink, ectoplasmic energy dissolved both ghosts on the spot. Danny looked down at Vlad. He hadn't even turned into a ghost.

"I didn't think that you would actually need my help," Vlad said. "But, then again, you're only fourteen."

Danny flew toward Vlad, enraged at how easy it had been for the older halfa to destroy both ghost attackers. He shot an blast of green energy at Vlad. Vlad changed into a ghost to avoid the attack, reverting back to his human state the instant his feet touched the ground.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Vlad asked calmly.

"How about a goodbye?" Danny spat. A thought came to Danny of how to take Vlad down. Inhaling deeply, he tried to clone himself. All Danny was able to do was give himself an extra arm and leg.

"Now, Daniel," Vlad said, taking a step toward the deformed ghost, "if you would simply renounce your idiot father and join me, I could teach you how to clone at least a dozen ghosts without even breaking a sweat."

"Shut up!" Danny yelled, forcing his body back to normal. "There's no way I'd ever join you!"

Vlad smiled again. "I suggest you keep your voice down, Daniel. You don't actually want your parents to barge in here and start attacking you, do you?"

Danny gritted his teeth, not having enough strength to attack Plasmius again. Angry at his dropping energy level, Danny sighed and decided to return to his bedroom. Now that those two ghosts were gone, there was really no reason for him to stay here. Besides, the only thing he was doing was making a fool out of himself due to his lack of power. Danny floated toward the wall, glaring at Vlad over his shoulder. "Just watch your back, fruit loop."

"And I suggest you watch _yours_, Daniel."

Danny snarled once more before he turned intangible and flew through the wall. He changed into a human the instant he was back in his own bedroom. That fight had drained every last ounce of Danny's remaining energy. Now he wouldn't be able to go ghost even if his life depended on it. Danny crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head, hoping that Plasmius wouldn't try to fulfill whatever plan he was working on while Danny was so exhausted. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

In the other room, however, Vlad Masters was quietly laughing to himself. "Checkmate will come soon, Daniel. Remember that."

The End


End file.
